


Lunch Date

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has an unexpected visitor at the lab and the new lab rat sees a different side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So this is before the boys get together, but is just a little more background on Greg and Ella's relationship. I'm still working on some more of the other stories which will hopefully be finished soon.

“Excuse me. Can I help you?”

Ella turned around to face the woman who’d walked into the lab behind her. “Ah. Sorry. I was looking for Greg?”

“He’s not here right now. And I’m _pretty_ sure you aren’t supposed to be in here,” the woman replied.

Ella flashed a smile. “Guess I’m still used to this being his domain. Is he here tonight? Or is he in the field?”

“Considering I have no idea who you are, why would I tell you that?” the woman said glaring at her.

“Oh.” Ella held out her hand. “I’m Ella Jackson." When the other woman looked at her in confusion, she elaborated, "I'm Greg’s girl. I thought I’d surprise him and see if he was free for lunch. Dinner. Whatever.” She waved the hand the woman eyed suspiciously. “You must be the replacement he’s been yammering about.”

“I don’t. Shake hands. I’m Mia.” She eyed Ella some more. “Greg’s around here somewhere. Um, some free advice? He’s been hitting on me all week.”

Ella’s smile widened. “Yeah. He does that.”

“I don’t think you understand. He keeps asking me out and…” she stopped as arms came around Ella, settling around her waist.

Ella tensed up at the weight of the arms, but relaxed when she recognized the leather cuff on the one wrist. “I hear you’re making a nuisance of yourself,” she said over her shoulder.

“Who me?” Greg asked with mock innocence.

“GG, hitting on the new girl is just bad form,” Ella scolded him.

“How was your trip?” he changed the subject.

“It was fine. And you aren’t out of the woods yet,” she told him.

“If you have a girlfriend why do you keep asking me out?” Mia wanted to know.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” Ella said at the same time Greg said, “She’s not my girlfriend.” He dropped his arms, moving away from her.

“But you said. You called yourself. You said you’re his girl?” Mia looked from one to the other.

"Yeeeeaah. Not that way," Ella answered. "We're...friends. Best friends." She turned to face Greg. "So I'm guessing lunch is out? Since you're stuck here?"

"Yeah. But I've got the night off in a couple of days. It's a Monday so you're off..."

Ella arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's what you're going with? Cause that was lame." She turned to Mia. "If that's what he's been hitting you with all week, please tell me you've been telling him no. Cause he's got no game apparently."

"Hey! I've got plenty of game," Greg protested.

"Not if you've been using lines like that," Ella told him. "But then again, I know all your tricks and have seen most of your moves in action."

"I don't..." Mia looked between the two friends who were grinning like loons. "You two are really strange. And I don't date."

Ella stared at her, then blinked as she realized the other woman was serious. "Like at all? Or just co-workers?"

"Okay. Time for you to go." Greg grabbed her by the shoulders and attempted to push her from the room.

"What? Hey! Okay so apparently I'm leaving now. Nice to meet you!" Ella grinned and waved over her shoulder as Greg succeeded in propelling her from the room. She shook off his hands as they made it into the hallway. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Mia's a bit...different," he tried to explain.

"Ya think?" she deadpanned.

"El-la," he replied in a strangled voice. "Please don't antagonize her. I don't want her to quit."

Her expression turned contrite. "I'm sorry, GG. You know I don't want to cause you extra trouble." She reached up, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'll see you for lunch on Monday?"

Turning her kiss into a quick, tight hug, he agreed, "The usual place."

She waved over her shoulder as she bounced out of the lab, almost running into Nick as she went. There was a brief moment where they both tried to apologize before she hurried on her way. The dark haired CSI looked after her, then continued on to where Greg was standing. "Who was that?" Nick asked.

"A friend," Greg answered. He held his hands out for the file folder Nick held. "What'cha got?"

Nick turned it around, tucking the information of Greg's rendezvous into the back of his head, as he began to discuss the case with the younger man. He'd find out somehow who the girl was and why she was visiting the other CSI at the lab.


End file.
